Mark Withers
|birthplace = Binghamton, New York |family = Haiyan Kari Liu Brenda Withers |yearsactive = 1977-present }} Mark Fred Withers is an American actor best known for his role as Peter Colcourt in the CBS crime drama series Kaz. Biography Withers was born on June 25, 1947, in Binghamton, New York. Little is known about Withers past, including the names of his parents and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that he was able to attend Pennsylvania State University on an NCAA scholarship. Withers got his first role in 1977, when he was cast in the comedic short film McNamara's Band. Withers got his first major recurring role in 1978, when he was cast as Peter Colcourt in the CBS crime drama series Kaz. Since then, Withers has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Stranger Things, Sense8, Castle, True Blood, The Phoenix Incident, Remington Steele, The Dukes of Hazard, Frasier, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Withers portrayed Lou Manzoni, a bookie that was murdered alongside his bodyguard by boxer-turned-spree killer Jimmy Hall, in the Season Seven episode "The Bittersweet Science". Filmography *Sense8 (2017) - Lawrence *Stranger Things (2016) - Gary *The Phoenix Incident (2015) - Bill Lauder *Turn Around Jake (2014) - Leo Zaker *Work From Home (2014) - Frank *Reckless - 3 episodes (2014) - Police Chief Victor Ellsworth *Castle (2013) - Alan Lane *The Ultimate Life (2013) - Strang *True Blood - 3 episodes (2013) - Morris *In Development (2013) - Mitch Kramer *Drop Dead Diva (2013) - Attorney General *Ruby & Martin - 2 episodes (2012) - Shannon's Dad *A Final Gift (2012) - Mr. Green *Criminal Minds - "The Bittersweet Science" (2011) TV episodes - Lou Manzoni *She Spies (2003) - Security Guard *Citizen X (2002) - Sentinel (voice) *The King of Queens (2002) - IPS Driver *Frasier (2001) - Board Member *Southern Man (1998) - L.J. (credited as Mark Bowers) *Matlock (1989) - Judge *The New Gidget (1987) - Coach Hardesty *The Wizard (1987) - Copeland *L.A. Law (1987) - Doctor Glasband *Days of Our Lives - 5 episodes (1987) - Coach Locke *Dallas (1987) - Private Investigator *Hunter (1986) - David Hendricks *Divorce Court (1986) - Doctor Ed Wells *Alex: The Life of a Child (1986) - Mac Deford *Hill Street Blues (1986) - Roger *Hotel (1986) - Dennis Preston *The Hugga Bunch (1985) - Parker Severson *Remington Steele (1985) - Norman Maxwell *Basic Training (1985) - Captain Drysdale *Santa Barbara (1985) - Doctor *It's Your Move (1985) - Mr. Rosenberg *Her Life as a Man (1984) - Tom *Something About Amelia (1984) - Jensen *Trauma Center (1983) - Unknown Character *Hart to Hart (1982) - Paul Waterman *The Dukes of Hazzard (1982) - Denis *Magnum, P.I. (1982) - Dave Gilbert *Death of a Centerfold: The Dorothy Stratten Story (1981) - Billy Compton *Best of the West (1981) - Nat Lindsay *Trapper John, M.D. - 2 episodes (1979-1981) - Farrell/Addison Wesley Holmes III *The Greatest American Hero (1981) - Shaeffer *Dynasty - 5 episodes (1981) - Ted Dinard *California Fever (1979) - Sibley *Kaz - 23 episodes (1978-1979) - Peter Colcourt *Wonder Woman (1978) - Luther *Wild and Wooly (1978) - Will *How the West Was Won - 3 episodes (1976-1978) - Tobe Harker *McNamara's Band (1977) - Unknown Character 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors